A Through Z
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: The ABCs of House and Wilson's relationship. Ratings vary, between K and T. Flash Fiction - Between 300 and 999 words  Slash/Pre-Slash
1. A is for Abandon

**A Through Z**

Disclaimer- All definitions are from . I own neither that website nor House, MD.

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Abandon<strong>

Abandon- to yield (oneself) without restraint or moderation; give (oneself) over to natural impulses, usually without self-control

* * *

><p>It was a normal Friday night. There was alcohol, pizza, and a movie. There was joking, sarcasm, and talking. There was even the obligatory silence that came with the beginning of a randomly-chosen movie to determined whether or not they would actually pay attention to it. And, in House's opinion, there was nothing at all that would indicate a change. And, while change could be many things, this one was not at all unwelcome. It was also one that they would later decide was predictably unpredictable.<p>

As stated, it was a normal Friday night. Wilson brought the drinks, as usual, and House finished ordering pizza mere seconds before Wilson opened the door, successfully avoiding being scolded. Wilson went to the refrigerator to deposit most of the drinks as House selected the first unfamiliar movie recorded on his TiVo. When Wilson dropped onto the couch next to House, the opening credits were rolling and strange, foreign music was playing in the background. They watched them in silence.

"What are we watching?" Wilson voiced his question when the movie started… in a language he didn't know… without subtitles. House's reply was… not helpful. The title was also in the foreign language.

"And you… understand… this?" He said it hesitantly, expecting sarcasm. House turned to face him, trademark smirk full-blown.

"Yes." And he turned back to the movie. No translation. No explanation. Wilson sighed and wondered why he even bothered expecting one anymore. House rarely, if ever, explained himself. When the doorbell rung, Wilson literally leapt out of his seat in his haste to get it. He paid for it, slowly counting out the owed money and then returning, even more slowly, to his seat. House grabbed a slice of the pizza and momentarily met his eyes, the House equivalent of a knowing look.

"You know… Most people don't force guests to watch movies in foreign languages without subtitles."

"I'm not most people, as you know."

"But House-"

"And besides, I don't actually understand what they're saying either." At that, Wilson turned to stare at him incredulously. "You better shut your mouth before you start catching flies, Jimmy." House smirked at him.

"But you said-"

"Everybody lies."

"You were actually paying attention." Accusatorily.

"The plot isn't _that_ hard to follow along with. I had to be prepared, just in case you asked me what was happening." At Wilson's blank look he added, "You aren't always predictable, you know." At that, Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Why are we watching it then?"

House shrugged. "I don't actually know."

After that, Wilson relaxed into the sofa next to House. And life went on. They laughed and made fun of the movie and ate pizza and drank beer. And neither of them were actually drunk when the closing credits began rolling and both of them leaned in for a kiss. And once that first chaste one was over and they'd stared at each other for a long second, they kissed again, with a kind of helpless abandon they both usually reserved for pranking each other. And again. And… well, I'm sure the point has been made. And when the couch was used for something that most people do in beds, well, that was just another thing to laugh about later.

* * *

><p>For those who have trouble guessing, B is next. :)<p> 


	2. B is for Bribe

A Through Z

Special thanks to LIGHTNSHADOWS and micetea for their reviews. Here's chapter two.

* * *

><p>B is for Bribe<p>

Bribe- anything given or serving to persuade or induce

* * *

><p>It's seven AM on the dot when Wilson walks into PPTH. His hair is in disarray, his tie is tied messily, his belt and fly are undone, as are the top few buttons of his shirt, his jacket is flung carelessly over his arm, and his briefcase is closed on a few papers. To top it all off, he is scowling. The sight alone is enough to make people keep their distance. To them, Wilson is infinitely patient and calm and, when he's not, it's best to stay away as they are never quite sure what to say to him. Wilson storms up the stairs to his office after waiting all of three seconds for the elevator to arrive. Once in his office, he fights the urge to slam the door unprofessionally. He throws his coat and briefcase on his desk, scattering trinkets, and then stands in the darkened room with his eyes closed tightly for a few seconds. He breathes in deeply and then lets the captured breath out slowly. His shoulders droop and he stares around his office tiredly for a few seconds. Then, he turns on the lights and sets to works fixing his outfit. Done with that, he then hangs his jacket on the back of his chair and then begins fixing the little knickknacks he knocked over with his briefcase. When he finally sits down to work, it's going on eight. With his papers laid out neatly, he sets to work.<p>

At around ten thirty AM House limps into PPTH. His clothes is as it usually is, wrinkled and unprofessional. His face is also caught in an expression that is normal for him, a dark scowl that threatens the lives of those who dare to come near. In his hand is a brown paper bag. Unlike Wilson, however, House is forced to wait for the ambling elevator because of his leg. The people waiting for that elevator shift to the other. When it arrives on his floor, he goes straight to Wilson's office and, without knocking, throws open the door dramatically.

"Wilson." Wilson looks up.

"House." His voice holds no inflection.

"I got you something." And with that, House tosses the bag onto Wilson's desk and spins on his good heel and leaves, pulling the door shut behind him. With House gone, Wilson stares at the bag, weighing the risks and rewards of opening it or, at the very least, peering inside. Soon curiosity gets the best of him and he peeks in cautiously. It would be just like House to play a prank on him while they're fighting.

Inside is a bouquet of white tulips. Forgiveness. Wilson picks them up and a card falls out.

_Before you get a bunch of stupid romantic ideas swamping your brain, just know that this is a bribe._

_ -House_

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

When Wilson leaves for Clinic Duty later that day, House looks into Wilson's office. In a vase on his desk are the tulips. _Forgiven._

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how accurate the flower meaning is… The first two websites I looked at said white tulips mean forgiveness though. It seemed like it could be a metaphorical white flag too... Next up, C.<p> 


	3. C is for Confuse

A Through Z

Special thanks to rslhilson and aims2009 for the awesome reviews last chapter.

C is for Confuse

Confuse- to perplex or bewilder

* * *

><p>House was mad. He had spent valuable time planning a vacation that Wilson would like only to be ditched by text message. <em>House, something came up. I'll be back later than planned. Sorry, Wilson.<em> In House's opinion, Wilson's natural manners only added insult to injury. To be fair though, Wilson hadn't actually known about the plans. All he knew was that House wanted him home as soon as he could be. It was a Friday though. And House always wanted him home as soon as he could get away. So he didn't really see it as much of a problem that he would be getting home a little bit later. After all, they still had the rest of the weekend ahead of them. House's mind wasn't always a logical place though. Often his own rationalizations effected how he reacted. In this case, his rationalizations were that he had worked hard and wasted valuable time and energy planning this and Wilson has just dismissed him. So as he stomped angrily up to Wilson's desk, his mind was swirling with these thoughts. It never even crossed his mind that the vacation was a surprise. Once at Wilson's office, he slammed it open and stood in the doorway glowering at Wilson. Wilson looked up, startled, to see House glaring at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"What?" The word came out defensively. In reply, House stalked over to Wilson's desk, pulled out his cell phone with the message on screen, and stared at him pointedly at him. Wilson read it and his brows furrowed. "So what? We've both stayed late many times."

"I wanted you home." Wilson frowned at him.

"You always want me home."

"It was important today."

"Okay… I can come home now if you want."

"It's too late now." House's expression was still stormy.

"You… want me to stay here?" His face was the picture of confusion.

"No." Wilson blinked.

"Then what do you want me to do?" House scowled at him.

"I don't know." At that, Wilson ran his fingers through his hair.

"House-" House yanked Wilson across his desk and pulled their mouths together harshly. Their teeth collide with a muted click. When it ended, Wilson spoke. "I thought we were fighting." House chuckled and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>It's a little shorter than the first to but my original prompt (calligraphy), which I think was better, was too hard for me to write in character… Hope you enjoyed it anyways!<p> 


	4. D is for Dodge

**A Through Z**

Special thanks to aim2009 and damigella for your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>D is for Dodge<strong>

Dodge- to use evasive methods; prevaricate

* * *

><p>Wilson is the romantic one, the one who plans dates, pays for the meals, and generally keeps the relationship a relationship and not a friends with benefits kind of thing. House is the brusque one, the one who dominates the room, takes him to scary movies he doesn't want to see, and the one who gets the ball rolling and keeps it that way. Those are their jobs in the relationship. That's what keeps it together. Both House and Wilson are aware of this and, while they sometimes have a bit of a role reversal, they like it that way. It's simple, easy. So, when Wilson found out that House had planned a romantic dinner for them at their shared apartment, he was immediately suspicious. That feeling only elevated when he entered the apartment. Rather than ordering takeout and dumping it onto a plate, House had cooked their meal. The music was much like one would find at a fancy restaurant, soft and classical, not rock. The table was set and even had a candle, wine in a bucket of ice, and a tablecloth. House, however, was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"House?" He said it hesitantly. It would be just like House to play a prank on him. From deeper within the apartment there was a reply.

"Be there in a second." His voice was slightly out of breath and Wilson started to worry. As the what ifs began flooding his mind a slightly out of place one came to be. _What if he _wants_ me to worry?_ He steeled himself for some kind of humiliating prank as he walked further into the apartment, hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes. By the time House appeared, Wilson's forehead had gained a new worry line. "Done. How do I look?"

"Good." Wilson's voice came out surprised. Because he did. He'd tamed his hair, just a little, and, while his outfit wasn't black tie formal, it was better than business casual. He'd even put on a tie, though Wilson had the sneaking suspicion that it was either clip on or one of the zip up ones that they'd seen at Walmart.

"Don't sound so surprised. I can dress nicely if I feel like it." House's sarcastic tone had the desired effect of loosening Wilson's posture and relaxing him with the normality. House retrieved the food from the kitchen and set it on the table with a flourish. "Dinner is served." After dinner, House washed the dishes, an action that almost surprised Wilson into leaving the room. In the end, Wilson ended up drying and putting away the dishes, unable to just stand around and watch.

"So what made you decide to do this?"

"What do you mean?" The innocent tone put Wilson back on guard.

"You know, _this_." He swept his hand in the direction of the dinner table and, consequently, the rest of the kitchen.

"Make dinner? Why not? You're the one who's always complaining about eating takeout all the time."

"Not just that, everything. The dinner, the table, the music… even washing the dishes! What made you decide to do that?" House's response was a shrug. "House…"

"I… just wanted you to know that you're appreciated." House ducked his head, as though expecting rebuke.

It was the out of character shyness that did Wilson in. He pulled House's head down and kissed him, hard. "Thank you." Wilson smiled at him.

House grinned. "Also, that horror movie I wanted to see starts showing tomorrow and I already bought us tickets." Upon seeing Wilson's upset expression, he adds his favorite part. "Nonrefundable."

* * *

><p>Not the longest, but longer than last time. And, as a bonus, posted earlier too. ^^<p>

**8/4/2013:** I know I haven't updated in years, literally, but I'm reworking everything right now so an update can be expected soonish.


End file.
